A nos amours
by raikov9
Summary: KURO/FYE YAOI Quand la troupe débarque dans un nouveau monde, et que Kuro et Fye tombent sur leurs doubles en couple! Fye espère pousser le destin et Kuro n'y comprend plus rien! Laissez moi des reviews y'adore ca @ @


**A nos amours

* * *

**

- Putain, barre toi de là saloperie! S'époumona le ninja, balançant la boule blanche au loin.

- Aww Kurowanko à fait mal à Mokona! Se plaignit la voix suraigüe.

- Ta gueule, hurla le bretteur.

- oh, mon pauvre Moko chan, Kurotoutou est un vilain toutou, c'est pas graaave! Viens là! Minauda le blond en câlinant la boule de poils.

- Pauvres débiles...Murmura rageusement Kurogane.

- Kurorin est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- oui c'est vrai! Et peut-être que si cette foutue brioche piailleuse arrivait à nous faire atterrir sans nous éclater le crâne, je serai un peu moins de mauvaise humeur!!

Ha! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ça.

De donner des explications, surtout quand ca concernait le manjuu blanc.

Mais là! Ca lui tapait trop sur le système.

- Oh regardez! S'exclama Shaolan pour faire diversion.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers l'horizon pointé par le jeune homme.

...

...

- Euh...Oui? Que voulez tu qu'on vois Shaolan kun? Demanda poliment Fye.

- Euh...Rien en fait, répondit t'il, les yeux semblable à ceux d'un chiot craignant de se faire gronder, j'avais juste envie de faire cesser ce manège...Désolé.

- Hyuuu! Shaolan kun est doté d'une grande sagesse...Pas comme Kurooooochaaan.

Regard noir de ce dernier.

- Tu peux parler toi!

Sakura qui était restée en retrait s'approcha de Mokona et le prit dans ces bras.

- Mokochan, est-ce que tu ressens le présence d'une plume dans ce pays?

La créature se concentra quelques secondes.

- Hum, c'est difficile à dire, Mokona ressent bien un peu de magie, mais c'est vraiment faible, cela pourrait venir des habitants eux-mêmes.

- Pff, quel bled pourri, grogna le grand brun en prenant la route. Bon, marchons jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un endroit ou passer la nuit.

Le petit groupe obtempéra docilement.

***

Ils avaient atterris dans une sorte d'immense prairie verdoyante, il faisait très chaud, le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu.

Fye avait jeté son manteau Celesien sur son épaule et Kurogane en avait fait de même avec sa cape. Ce dernier lorgnait rageusement vers la boule de poil, qui ne tarda pas à s'en plaindre.

- Kuro toutou regarde Mokona avec des yeux méchant!

- C'est vrai ça, Kuro papa n'a pas l'air très content, renchérit le mage.

Le ninja stoppa net sa marche, attrapa le manjuu sans douceur aucune...Et fourra ses mains dans la bouche de la brioche parlante tentant de l'agrandir.

- Kurogane san/Kuromyu? S'exclamèrent ses compagnons.

- Attends! Y'a bien un moyen de se servir de ce truc comme d'un sac!

Mokona s'échappa de son emprise et fila se cacher dans les bras de la princesse.

- Nan mais ca va pas! Mokona n'est pas un sac!

- Et pourquoi pas? T'as bien pû avaler mon Ginryû, le baton du mage et tout nos vêtements! Rends toi utile un peu!

- Hyuu, je crois que le soleil à taper sur la tête de notre Kuro national! Exposa le blond sans se départir de son sourire.

- Rha tagueule toi! On crève de chaud! et on se trimbale des fringues qui n'arrangent pas les choses.

Ca aussi ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

En temps normal, il aurait supporté tout ça sans broncher, enfin presque.

Mais la ça lui tapait vraiment trop sur les nerfs, il le sentait vraiment mal ce monde la!

Mauvais présage?

- C'est pas la peine d'être agressif comme ça Kurorin!Mais bon, Yuko m'a prévenu!Elle m'a dit que c'est la frustration qui te montait à la tête.

Fye éclata de rire.

- J'vais la découper en rondelle cette salope! vociféra le brun dans sa barbe.

- Dans un sens, Moko-chan, Kurodoudou n'a pas tors, évidement, la diplomatie n'a jamais été son si tu pouvais nous rendre ce service. Je t'en serai très reconaissant.

- Oh...Et j'aurais droit à une récompense?

- Et comment!

- D'ac-cord!! Mokona veut bien servir de sac même à Kuroganeee! Piailla la créature de bonne humeur.

- Gnn, tout ça pour ça. Grongna ce dernier.

****

Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se retrouver face à des routes, des voitures, des feux de circulations mais aussi et surtout de pollution et de bruit.

- Bon sang j'ai la dalle.

- Moi aussi Kuropapa...Je sens que je vais tomber d'inanition si on continue, Sakura chan, tu tiens le coup?

Un peu en retrait avec Shaolan, la princesse leva timidement son pouce signe que tout allait bien pour elle.

Le blond croisa ses bras derrière la tête d'un air enjoué, reste plus qu'a trouver de l'argent pour un bon petit restau!

- Facile. On vends nos vêtement à la vieille pimbêche.

- Ouais, j'aime quand tu réfléchis mon Kuro, ca te rend plus viril encore!

Avant même que le ninja n'est eu le temps de dégainer son katana, Fye détala comme un lapin.

***

- Ce restaurant est vraiment très mignon!

- Oui princesse, il me fait penser à celui que nous tenions à Oto, continua Shaolan.

- Effectivement, la restauration me manque un peu! Commenta rêveusement le blond.

- Bon, la séquence émotion est terminée? Vous avez choisit? S'impatienta le ninja.

- oui!!

- Alors, 2 bols de ramens pour Shaolan et Sakura, des nouilles sautées pour moi et des brochettes de poulet pour Moko, il ne reste plus que toi, récapitula le blond.

- Ok! Kurogane jeta un oeil à la salle, interceptant une serveuse, qu'il ne pouvait voir que de dos, de la ou il était.

Il leva la main dans l'espoir que cette dernière le remarque une fois qu'elle se retournerait.

- Bon, elle fout quoi la! Baragouina Kurogane tandis que la serveuse avait l'air absorbée par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec ses clients.

- S'il vous plait! Cria t'il presque.

Et là...Il y eu un blanc...

La serveuse n'était pas une serveuse...Mais un serveur...Et son Fye!!

- Euh...

- Wouaaah! C'est mon double! C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un!

- Comme il est beau! Commenta Mokona.

Le Fye serveur s'approcha, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir et excusez-moi, dit t'il en s'inclinant profondément.

Quand il releva la tête ses yeux azurs rencontrèrent ceux du mage, la surprise gagna ses prunelle.

- Oh! Des voyageurs inter-dimensionnelle! C'est la première fois que je vois un autre moi, murmura t'il visiblement ému.

- Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois! Je m'appelle Fye!

- Moi aussi je m'appelle Fye!

A ces mots, le coeur du mage se resserra dans sa poitrine, malgré le fait qu'il s'en doutait.

- Bon et bien, maintenant que les présentation sont faite!

- Kurogane???

C'était Fye serveur qui l'avait appelé.

C'était étrange.

Son prénom.

Dans la bouche du blond.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- Désolé, je...Je vais devoir m'y faire, s'excusa le serveur...Je peux prendre votre commande?

Kurogane énuméra les plats et "Fye" s'en alla en cuisine.

- Vous avez le même regard doux, dit Sakura.

- Oui, c'est vraiment impressionnant, sauf que lui a les cheveux plus longs, ca lui donne l'air...

- D'une gonzesse!!

Tout le groupe fixa le ninja.

- Bah oui quoi! Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de ressembler à une femelle?

- Une femelle? croassa Sakura, alors que Shaolan lui bouchait les oreilles prudes de ses mains.

Fye se tordit de rire.

- MAis pourquoi tu me reproche ça à moi?

- Parceque!

- Si Fye a envie de se laissé pousser les cheveux, Fye à le droit! Décreta Mokona!

- Merci Moko-chan! Kuro papa me mène la vie dure, pauvre de moi, s'apitoya le mage.

- Arrêtes avec ses débilités! Bordel!

Sur ce, Fye pinca gentiment la joue de son bretteur adoré, ici, il ne pouvait pas ce faire menacé d'un sabre au moins.

***

Le repas avait été délicieux, il s'apprêtaient à passer la porte du restaurant quand Fye serveur les rattrapa en courant.

- Attendez! Vous savez ou vous allez passer la nuit?

- Nan pas vraiment, avoua shaolan, on va chercher un hotel.

Le double blond mordilla sa lèvre inferieur, un peu gêné :

- Vous savez, les hotels sont très chers dans le coin...Mais, j'habite une maison spacieuse.

Je vous propose de vous héberger le temps que vous vous fassiez à notre monde.

L'offre était tentante...Très tentante même.

- Ce sera gratuit évidemment!

- Banco! Conclua le Celesien en tapant dans ses mains.

- Génial, je finis mon service maintenant, je vais me changer et j'arrive! Mon mari sera content de faire de nouvelles connaissances, dit t'il en se carapatant.

- Il a dit..."Son mari", demanda Kurogane...un peuuu septique.

- Ouiiii!! Aah c'est trop mignon! Couina Fye.

- C'est ...C'EST PAS MIGNON!!! Hurla Kurogane.

A suivre...


End file.
